My Baby Shot Me Down
by Crowlii
Summary: A series of mini Mormor oneshots and prompts. Feel free to make a request!
1. 1

Prompt 1: Jim does the shirt thing from the great Gatsby where he will throw all of his shirts at Moran.

* * *

Moran walked into Jim's bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He slept in late that morning. It wasn't even the morning anymore. Jim was upstairs, trying to decide which tie to wear. Moran walked into the room and lay down on the large bed in the centre of the room.

"Good afternoon, Moran!" Jim called, leaning over the railing of the loft above the main part of the bedroom.

"Good afternoon, Jim." Moran said, yawning. Jim watched the sleepy sniper. He decided that he needed to wake up. Jim turned, walking away from the railing, into his large closet. Jim grabbed the nearest pile of neatly folded shirts before turning back to the railing. Jim threw the shirts over the railing at Moran. He was surprised at first. "Jim...What the hell?"

"You have to catch them all!" Jim yelled, running back to get another pile. Moran stood up on the bed, a smile on his face as Jim threw another pile of shirts. Moran laughed, this time catching a few of them. Jim started to call out what the shirts were made out of as he threw them over the railing at the sniper.

"You are going to have to fold all of them!" Moran laughed, catching more shirts. "You'll ruin them!" He cried as Jim threw some of his ties. "You are a mad man!" Jim threw a rather large pile of shirts and Moran fell to the bed, buried under the silk, Indian cotton, and flannel shirts. Jim laughed as he walked down the steps and sat down beside Moran.

"Are you awake yet?" Jim smirked. Moran didn't answer. He had fallen asleep, covered in Jim's shirts and ties.


	2. 2

Prompt: Moran struggles to get over Jim's death and continue to run what Jim had. Jim returns two years later to a not so happy Moran.

* * *

Moran was the one who found Jim's body on that roof. Moran didn't cry when he dragged the body off the roof. At first, Moran felt very betrayed. He knew Jim was all caught up in this game but he didn't realise just how far Jim was willing to go. He never told Moran about what he had planned. Now that Moran thought about it, Jim hardly ever told Moran his big plans except for what Moran had to know in order to his job.

When Moran finally got back to the flat and was alone in Jim's office, he didn't know what to do. For once, it was silent. There was no yelling, no disco music playing. Nothing. The silence was shattered when Jim's phone in his pocket started to ring. Moran suddenly hated the song set as his ringtone. Moran slowly took the phone out, the harsh glow of the screen filling the dark office with a white light. Moran couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He threw the phone against the wall, watching as it smashed to pieces. He shoved almost everything off the desk, a lamp crashing at his feet. Moran fell to his knees, making a strangled noise as he choked back sobs. It wasn't fair. How could Jim leave him like this?

After a few days, Moran realised that he would have to take over now. It took some getting used to but eventually Moran was able to run the massive empire that Jim had created. Though he wasn't as detailed as Jim had been, Moran was still able to run it. He had no idea how Jim had been able to do it so well.

Two years after Jim died, Moran was just starting to get better. His once boss was still everywhere he looked. He couldn't get him out of his head no matter how hard he tried. It was summer now, and things had been going slow the past few weeks. No one really wanted anyone dead which was surprising. No master plans to steal. No people who needed to disappear. It was quiet.

Moran leaned against the balcony railing, smoking a cigarette. He ran a hand through his bleached hair, his suit feeling too tight. Then again, he was wearing Jim's shirt and he was a lot smaller then the sniper. Moran took a drag, letting the smoke drift out of his mouth slowly. He heard the office door open slowly and Moran reached for the gun hidden in his suit jacket. He put the cigarette out, turning as he cocked the gun, and held it up. Moran pulled the trigger, the bullet flying past Jim Moriarty's head. It hit the wall with a loud bang. Moran stared at Jim, his eyes wide. He felt sick. He felt angry.

"Did you miss me?" Jim smiled. Moran dropped the gun, stepping forward and punched Jim hard in the face before grabbing the lapels of his suit and pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. 3

Prompt: Jim and Seb actually having a break from work and just like laying together in bed planing for the future like they won't die before their time due to their job.

* * *

"Okay, Okay! It's my turn now. Truth or dare?" Moran asked, climbing back into bed. Moran made a mental note to never allow Jim to watch Vines ever again. It would end in trying to do some awful dance while naked.

"Hmm…Truth." Jim smiled.

"You always pick truth. Are you even telling the fucking truth?" Moran cried.

"Of course I'm telling the truth. It's Truth or Dare, Seb. This game is serious." Jim explained, sitting up. "Now what is my 'Truth'?" Moran took a moment to think.

"Okay I got it! If life had gone differently and you weren't an consulting criminal, what would you be doing?" Moran asked. Jim stared up at the ceiling, obviously thinking. Moran was always wondering what went on inside that head.

"Well…I think I would still be doing this. I can't see any other possibility." Jim shrugged.

"Well…If you were to retire from this, what would you want to do?" Moran asked, laying down beside Jim.

"That's two Truths, Seb." Jim pointed out.

"Answer the fucking question." Moran spat.

"Well…Maybe I'd teach Math or Astronomy. I've told you about the Asteroid idea, right?" Jim asked. Moran sighed. He knew too much about the Asteroid thing. Jim never shut up about it. "Don't be rude."

"You would want to be a teacher?" Moran laughed. "You don't seem like the teacher type. You kill people for a living."

"Not a teacher. A professor. Professor Jim Moriarty. Has a nice ring to it." Jim smirked. "What about you?"

"You have to ask me Truth or Dare!" Moran laughed.

"Truth or Dare?" Jim sighed deeply.

"Truth."

"If you were to retire from this, what would you do?" Jim asked.

"I'd probably write. Write a book or two." Moran explained.

"Write about me!" Jim cried.

"Yes, I'll write about the evil adventures of Professor Moriarty." Moran smirked. "Evil adventure time with Professor Moriarty!" Moran sang to the tune of the Adventure Time opening song.

"Don't over do it, Seb." Jim warned.


End file.
